Forever mine
by sango92
Summary: Oneshot HotohorixOc


Oneshot I did for someone on quizilla

* * *

" Lady Kyasha don't you think that you should be a bit nicer to his majesty Hotohori?" One of my maids asked me I turned and looked at her my eyebrow raised.

"If he didn't take it upon himself to be stupid and rush out after the priestess of Suzaku then I wouldn't have to be so hard on him." I answered and she looked down.

"But my lady she is the priestess of Suzaku and he in turn being a celestial warrior has no choice." The maid tried to argue.

"Yeah and I'm the priestess sent to protect him and I can't do that if he's running around chasing her like a lost puppy now can I." I said rather coldly getting annoyed with this conversation. This wasn't the first time the way that I treated him was questioned.

"I suppose not my lady."

"Good now you may leave me I have things I need to do excuse me." I said and walked out of the room and towards were I knew the Suzaku seven were going to be.

'_It's not I want to be so mean to him sometimes its just the green monster comes out when I see how he looks at her.' _I thought as I walked down the long hallway. I heard laughter from a room in front of me and recognized the voices of Tasuki and Nuriko. They walked out and I stopped.

"Hmm ah Kyasha there you are his majesty is looking for you." Nuriko said. I nodded, bowed and left. I didn't stay to hear where he was I already knew. I was also very shy in front of the other warriors I don't even know why.

I walked fast paced to the shrine that was built to honor the beast god Suzaku. I walked inside to find a godlike man knelt down praying his long brown hair hanging loosely around him. As always he was dressed in the clothes that befitted an emperor and my heart skipped a beat. I watched as he straightened out and stood up bowing once more to the statue in front of him before turning around and smiled at me and I swear my heart was going to explode from within my chest.

"Good you came." He said to me and I blushed only slightly not enough for him to notice though.

"Yes I came when I heard you wanted to see me." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted to apologize to you if I scared you in anyway when I chased after Miaka."

"You didn't scare me I'm just doing my job." I replied though I was lying.

"I see then why is it that you are so violent with me." Hotohori asked me and I looked down.

"I did it because you're making it very difficult for me to do my job properly always running off after the priestess like that." I said a little annoyed.

"It is my duty to protect my priestess as one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku it is what I must do." Hotohori said.

"You mean for the woman you love." I said looking directly at him.

"Yes for the woman I love." Was his reply and I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes and I looked away.

"I see well then I suppose I'm not worth your consideration." I said and turned to leave now feeling the tears falling down. I left him there confused but I didn't care I just wanted to get away from him.

'_Why doesn't he understand that she doesn't love him, he's only hurting himself, I don't understand why does my heart hurt so much.' _The pain in my heart increased when I thought about him and Miaka and how much Miaka loved Tamahome and flaunted it in front of his majesty I couldn't stand it I hated her so much. I walked pretty fast my kimono sleeves blowing beside me and who did I see but the cause of his majesty's suffering and mine.

"Kyasha hello huh what's wrong?" she asked me concerned.

"Nothing Lady Miaka nothing you should worry about." I told her but she didn't believe me.

"Your lying Kyasha please tell me maybe I can help." She looked at me with such hopeful eyes that I felt I should tell her.

"I think I'm in love with someone but he loves another who is with another and all I can do is watch from afar and pray he will realize my feelings." I said and she looked at me at me sadly.

" I see maybe instead of praying and hoping that he will realize your feelings maybe you should just tell him and let the pieces fall were they may." Miaka said.

"You really think that I should just tell him?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should believe her rejection wasn't something I was used to.

"Yes I did that and look at me I have the most wonderful man in the world." Miaka said and smiled. I knew she was thinking about Tamahome.

"I suppose your right, the worst he could do is reject me." I said and she nodded.

"I don't think he will though." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because then he would be a fool." She answered simply smiled and walked away. I smiled to myself as I watched her run to the man she loved and embraced him my previous anger at her now gone. I turned and walked back to the temple bent on telling him how I felt.

When I reached the temple he was nowhere to be found and I sighed. The palace was huge and I would be on a goose chase. However before I could go and start my search a maid ran in frantic.

"My lady there you are you must come quick his majesty's life is in danger!" I cursed my ill luck and took off running my own personal maid running to me with my staff. I grabbed it with a quick thanks as I tore down the maze-like hallways to the source of the danger. It was Nakago and the seryiu seven.

'_Typical they are always trying ways to kill them off I guess they figured a direct approach would work._' I thought and ran forward calling forth my holy power.

"**Kami-Tenshi!"** I yelled and the power flew from my staff and wrapped itself around the enemy like an angels wings before strangling them like gods wrath. They broke free and fled from the scene but not before sending a blast of energy towards Hotohori. I broke into a run using all my strength I reached him in time and got struck.

"Kyasha!" Hotohori yelled as I fell my shoulder burned. Hotohori ran to me and lifted me up in his arms gently and I was confused at the mix of emotions I saw in his eyes before passing out from the pain and blood loss.

When I woke up I found that I was in bed my shoulder had been wrapped and by my bedside with his head down holding my hand was Hotohori. I looked at him surprised and then felt my heart swell by the look of it he hadn't left my side at all. I touched his face gently and he stirred into the conscious world.

"Kyasha your awake thank god!" He said and pulled me into a hug.

"My lord?" I asked confused.

"Don't ever do that again I was so frightened I had lost you." He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"It is my duty to protect my lord as a legendary priestess and it is my duty as a woman to protect the man I love." I said and felt him tense. I finally got it out and I felt like I had been punched in the face he drew back from me but didn't look at me. I felt rejected and I wanted nothing more to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

"You love me?" He asked me slowly.

"Yes but I know that you are in love with Lady Miaka so it's ok besides why would you love me I'm mean to you and I don't really spend time with others and…" He cut me off with a kiss that surprised me. I felt myself relax into his hold and I kissed back with all the passion I felt for the man before me. He drew back away from me when we needed air and looked at me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

"Really?" I was confused.

"Yes I have loved you since the day that I met you, your bravery, shyness, how you are willing to go so far to protect those you love, but most of all I love your heart and I would be honored if you excepted me and became forever mine."

Tears of joy streamed down my face and I nodded before kissing him one more.

"Yes I will be forever yours Hotohori forever."

* * *

I hope that you like it!


End file.
